The present invention relates to a drive system for a wind turbine, and more particularly to a drive system for a wind turbine that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings by providing a compact and easy-to-assemble/-install drive system for a wind turbine, and in particular a drive system with a bearing arrangement that is accessible for maintenance or assembly and allows installation activities without the need to dismantle the rotor or the motor or generator unit.